onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 5
This article contains episode summaries for the fifth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season five started airing on Sunday, September 27, 2015. The 23-episode season is divided into two arcs of 11 and 12 episodes, one airing in the fall/winter of 2015, with the winter finale airing on December 6, 2015. The season resumed on March 6, 2016, with the two-part season finale airing on May 15, 2016. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere on September 27, 2015. 'Overview' Fans this season are invited to join Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Rumplestiltskin, Belle and all the other resident fairytale characters of Storybrooke and beyond as they cope with the savior's new role as as the Dark One and begin the search for Merlin. This is a journey that will take our heroes from the Enchanted Forest to Camelot, and along the way it will bring many surprises, including encounters with the brave and headstrong warrior princess Merida. As the season continues, new fairytale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. Not everyone can be trusted, but one thing remains true: you never give up on the people you love... 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (21/23) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan/Dark Swan (22/23) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (22/23)1 *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (22/23)2 *Emilie de Ravin - Belle French/Belle (15/23)3 *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (22/23) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (21/23) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch (17/23) *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (17/23) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (20/23)4 1 ''Also played the serum version of the Evil Queen in 5.23. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 23 appearances; also played the role of Prince James in 5.12 & 5.19. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 16 appearances. 4 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 21 appearances. 'Recurring Cast' *Liam Garrigan - King Arthur (11/23) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (10/23) *Greg Germann - Hades (10/23) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (10/23)1 *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (9/23)2 *Michael Coleman - Happy (9/23) *Amy Manson - Merida (8/23) *Joana Metrass - Queen Guinevere (8/23) *Faustino Di Bauda - Sleepy (7/23)3 *Gabe Khouth - Sneezy (7/23)3 *Mig Macario - Bashful (7/23)3 *Victoria Smurfit - Cruella De Vil (7/23) *Emma Caulfield - Blind Witch (6/23) *Elliot Knight - Merlin (6/23) *Olivia Steele Falconer - Violet (5/23) *Sinqua Walls - Lancelot (5/23) *Raphael Alejandro - Roland (4/23) *Robbie A. Kay - Peter Pan (4/23) *Ingrid Torrance - Nurse Ratched (4/23) *Eric Keenleyside - Moe French/Maurice (3/23) *Meghan Ory - Ruby/Red Riding Hood (3/23) *Jason Burkart - Little John (2/23) *Jamie Chung - Mulan (2/23) *Hank Harris - Dr. Jekyll (2/23) *Barbara Hershey - Cora (2/23)4 *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (2/23)5 *Peter Marcin - Mop Patient (2/23)6 *Michael P. Northey - Friar Tuck (2/23) *Tony Perez - Prince Henry (2/23) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (2/23)5 *Timothy Webber - Sorcerer's Apprentice (2/23)7 *Sam Witwer - Mr. Hyde (2/3) *David Anders - Dr. Whale/Viktor Frankenstein (1/23) *Giancarlo Esposito - Magic Mirror (1/23) *Michael Raymond-James - Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (1/23) 1 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 11 appearances. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 10 appearances. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 8 appearances. 4 Also featured in archive footage in 5.05, accounting for 3 appearances. 5 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for 3 appearances. 6 Not credited. 7 Also featured in archive footage in 5.10, accounting for 3 appearances. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Andrew Chambliss (6 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (5 Episodes) *Adam Horowitz (5 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (5 Episodes) *Jerome Schwartz (5 Episodes) *Jane Espenson (4 Episodes) *Dana Horgan (4 Episodes) *Tze Chun (3 Episodes) *Brigitte Hales (1 Episode) *Bill Wolkoff (1 Episode) 'Directors' *Romeo Tirone (7 Episodes) *Ralph Hemecker (3 Episodes) *Eagle Egilsson (2 Episodes) *Alrick Riley (2 Episodes) *Ron Underwood (2 Episodes) *Bill Gierhart (1 Episode) *Geofrey Hildrew (1 Episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 Episode) *Eriq La Salle (1 Episode) *Steve Pearlman (1 Episode) *Craig Powell (1 Episode) *Dean White (1 Episode) Episodes 'The Dark Swan' 'The Price' 'Siege Perilous' 'The Broken Kingdom' 'Dreamcatcher' 'The Bear and the Bow' 'Nimue' 'Birth' 'The Bear King' 'Broken Heart' 'Swan Song' 'Souls of the Departed' 'Labor of Love' 'Devil's Due' 'The Brothers Jones' 'Our Decay' 'Her Handsome Hero' 'Ruby Slippers' 'Sisters' 'Firebird' 'Last Rites' 'Only You' 'An Untold Story' Trivia *The entire main cast from the fourth season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Michael Socha (Will Scarlet), while Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Wicked Witch) and Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) are promoted to series regulars. **This is the only season to feature Maguire as a series regular. **This is the first season to have none of the series regulars be present for every episode; however, Josh Dallas (David Nolan/Prince Charming) appears in archive footage in "The Bear King", thus making the character appear in every episode. *Due to the second half of the season being set primarily in the Underworld, all of its title cards (from "Souls of the Departed" to "Firebird") feature their respective subject amid the land's red skies. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S5 01.png Promo S5 02.png Promo S5 03.png Promo S5 04.png Promo S5 05.png Promo S5 06.png Promo S5 07.png Promo S5 08.png Promo S5 09.png Promo S5 10.png Promo S5 11.png Promo S5 12.png Promo S5 13.png Promo S5 14.png Promo S5 15.png Promo S5 16.png Promo S5 17.png Promo S5 18.png Promo S5 19.png Promo S5 20.png Promo S5 21.png Promo S5 22.png Promo S5 23.png Promo S5 24.png Promo Group S5 01.png Promo Emma S5 01.png Promo EW S5 01.png Promo EW S5 02.png Category:Season 5